


American Beauty/American Psycho

by CM10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM10/pseuds/CM10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing series of one-shots based around the wonderfully problematic relationship that is ColdFlash. //Descriptions and individual tags/warnings in chapter summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stake-Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Cold is The Flash's bodyguard for the night.

Barry hated this, but he was sure Len was loving his discomfort. It wasn’t that he had to put up with him all night that was the problem, the problem was that his stupid team was listening to every word they said and Len _was being completely inappropriate._

As a team, they’d decided to recruit Captain Cold in their struggle against the Reverse-Flash. The logic was that if his Cold Gun could hurt Barry, it could hurt Wells, no, _Thawne_ , too. Barry didn’t protest when Cisco suggested it, somewhat looking forward to the opportunity to work with his enemy-turned-whatever-the-hell-this-was, but he didn’t even consider the fact that _him_ working with Len also meant _the team_ working with Len. 

His only saving grace was that Cisco hadn’t quite gotten around to putting a camera on the suit yet, because Len was pressed up against his back and running his hands down Barry’s chest as he looked out the window of the dingy apartment they were holed up in.

“Barry, what’s happening? Your heart rate’s going up.”

It was Caitlin voice crackling through his headphones, and he swore to himself, pulling away from Len. “It’s nothing,” he said aloud, “I just…” he floundered for a moment. “I don’t like that he needs to be here.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow when Barry looked back over his shoulder, but didn’t question. Barry just mouthed back _Sorry!_

There was a sigh from his speakers, and Caitlin’s voice was in his ear again. “I know, Barry, but he’s there to protect you. If Wells catches you looking out for him, it could end badly.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Before he could process what was happening, Len was holding him from behind again, hands significantly lower than his chest. Barry gasped and let out a “What are you doing?!” before he could stop himself.

“Barry?!” This time it was Cisco. Len just rested his chin on Barry shoulder and smirked.

“He, uhh… Just shot something. He was, uh, just doing something with his gun and testing it, I think?” He winced to himself when it came out like a question. 

He sighed. “I don’t think we should do this again.” He said it half to Len, who he could feel chuckle against his back at the words, and half to the team, who seemed to commiserate.

“We’ll work on something else if we need to do this again, Barry.”

Len was now pulling back his mask, no doubt trying to get access to his neck. Barry grabbed his hands and held them around his waist, leaning back in to the other man. “Guys, I think we should just call it a night. At this point I don’t think Wells is even going to come past until tomorrow.”

Cisco’s voice came back to him after a moment. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Go get some sleep, we’ll work something else out in the morning.”

Barry didn’t wait a second before shutting off his mic and monitors. “Damn you, Cold.”

He turned around in the circle of the other man’s arms to face him, taking in that annoyingly gorgeous smirk. “You’re going to pay for that.”


	2. New Mob in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard's hired to take out the Flash. (Third Person Objective)

Leonard may be a force unto himself, but he isn’t above selling his skills when a decent offer comes around. And when he’s offered an exorbitant amount of money to take out some CSI guy for the CCPD, he doesn’t hesitate to commit. He can do this one off the books, anonymous, and easy. The Flash doesn’t even have to find out.

Until he turns up to the dead drop to find an envelope containing a photo of the one and only Barry Allen. Because of course Barry Allen is making things difficult for crime bosses even when he’s not in costume. Dumb kid never knows when to stop. This time he’s testifying in some case which, whilst seemingly innocuous, actually has pretty big ramifications for the Alfiero family, who are trying to move in on the absence created by the Santini’s downfall. Not that Leonard’s going to let them, but it doesn’t hurt to take their money on an easy job first.

Except this is so obviously not going to be an easy job now. Aside from the practical difficulties of taking out The Flash, something Leonard hates to admit he’s still not been able to work around, things are going pretty well with their uneasy truce. I mean, the kids not exactly happy with the way things turned out at Ferris Air, but they still have a tenuous working relationship that works out best for the both of them. And Leonard prides himself on knowing just how much to rock the boat before letting it return to smooth sailing, and right now they’re headed for the straight.

So this puts him in a difficult position. He’s already committed himself to the Alfiero’s, and this isn’t the sort of job you can back out of. And he’s definitely not going to kill the damn kid. By letting Barry carry on as he is, Leonard’s balancing out some of the shit he’s done in his life. He’s a good kid, a good man. Barry Allen could change the world, there’s no use denying it, and he could change it for the better. Leonard wasn’t going to stand in the way of that. He may be a criminal, he may even be a bad person, but he can still tell right from wrong and killing Barry would be _so wrong._

Problem is, this only really leaves him with one solution. Take out the Alfiero family sooner than planned. And, well, if he has to speed up his plans, he’s going to need someone who can go fast. 

Turning up outside STAR labs in full Captain Cold gear probably wasn’t his smartest decision, but it would definitely grab their attention. More importantly, it would confuse the Alfiero’s. He had a reputation for upholding his end of the bargain, they wouldn’t suspect him of treachery. But this move would throw them off balance, and he needed as much destabilisation as possible.

Of course Barry’s there within minutes. Leonard’s actually surprised it took him so long, probably trying to work out what his game is and plan for it. It’s pretty clear he didn’t expect Leonard to inform him that there’s a price on his (civilian) head, and that Leonard was prepared to do what was necessary to get rid of it without killing him. Barry doesn’t comment at his avoidance of committing to not killing at all.

And that’s how all the shenanigans start. Barry has to pretend to go missing, hiding out in Leonard’s safe house, whilst Leonard convinces the Alfiero’s that the kids dead without a body to show them. So now Barry is living with the Rogues (and since when did _Hartley Rathaway_ join Cold’s crew??) and the STAR team and the West’s are fake mourning/searching for him. Even the Arrow Team are looking into the Alfiero’s but it’s surprisingly difficult to take out a whole crime family without making too many waves, so Barry’s left working with and basically living with Captain Cold for weeks. And Leonard won’t leave him alone, because he knows his competition. If there’s anyone else after Barry still, he can’t leave the kid unprotected. 

If that means nights huddled under blankets fighting over what to watch on Netflix next, then so be it. Night-long stake outs in a shitty and uncomfortable van debating the relative merits of Big Belly Burger and Taco Bell? Fine. Eating breakfast together every day? Sure it’s something they can deal with. Falling asleep next to each other on the couch? A bit weird, but they get used to it. And it’s not Len’s fault when he ‘forgets’ the next safe house only has one double bed. And Barry’s only being gracious when he says that he doesn’t mind sharing if the alternative is Len sleeping on the floor.

The double bed has nothing to do with the fact that they stay in that safe house longer than they did any of the others. When they finally have to move, and the next one only has a small single bed, well, they were fine with sharing before. And it certainly isn’t Leonard’s fault that he has to have an arm around Barry as they sleep, just in case the kid falls out of bed, of course.

And, it’s totally 100% an accident when Barry clambers into the tiny bed facing Len, painfully close. And Len definitely wasn’t trying to pull him even closer, he just wanted to get more comfortable. Barry isn’t smiling at having him so close, he just thought of something funny. Len isn’t staring at his lips, he’s thinking about something else.

It pretty quickly escalates past just making out, because it’s been a good couple of months with no privacy and their both pretty ‘frustrated’ by now. They give up on the denial pretty quickly, trying to convince themselves that they’re just blowing off steam doesn’t last long once Barry starts telling Len exactly what he’s been thinking about the past few weeks. Len’s pretty shocked by the explicit words coming out of his mouth, but he’s more than happy to comply. There are better uses for that mouth than just talking about these things, anyway.


	3. A Stolen Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from dragdragdragon - Coldflash and A Stolen Kiss

Barry looked at the other man, questions running through his head. It seemed that’s all he had whenever he saw Len: questions. He was slowly realising there was more to the other man than he had thought, that he wasn’t just the caricature of a villain.

They hadn’t been working together long, a few weeks really. Mardon had been causing trouble, and he’d learned a lot of tricks. Neither Barry nor Leonard could take him down alone, they needed each other. And whilst neither would admit it, they needed each other for more than just their skills; Barry’s righteousness was balanced out by Leonard’s ruthlessness. It was together that they formed the most effective team.

Barry had tried not to trust him, not to like him, not to see him as a person, but that hadn’t lasted long. When Captain Cold let down his guard, Leonard Snart was brilliant. Cool, calm, collected, confident. And he was flirty as hell. At first, Barry had thought Snart had just been trying to unnerve him, playing some power game, but once they had managed to form a tenuous friendship after weeks in close quarters the flirting didn’t stop. So Barry had started to reciprocate it, unable to deny to himself any longer that there was an attraction there.

But it hadn’t gone any further than that, it couldn’t and they both knew it. Once Mardon was apprehended things had to go back to the way they were - Captain Cold and the Flash, not Barry and Len. There were too many problems, there was too much history. There was an unspoken agreement.

Looking at Len now, as they waited for Mardon to arrive to what they’d planned to be the final conflict, Barry felt a pang of regret. Maybe it was for the best, there was no way he and Len would ever work. And Len probably only saw him as a passing amusement, even if he wasn’t still just playing a game.

There was a noise from downstairs, a door crashing open, and Len started a timer. The others would be getting into position now, shepherding Mardon towards their heavy hitters.

Len looked over towards Barry, meeting his gaze. “Almost done, Scarlet. This time tomorrow everything’s back to normal.”

Barry smiled, teasing to cover the small ache. “Thank god.”

The timer beeped. 15 seconds. Barry hopped up onto one knee, watching the timer and getting ready to run as soon as it hit 8.

“Barry?” Leonard asked, drawing Barry’s attention back to him.

Barry turned, and before he could open his mouth to ask what he wanted, Leonard was pulling Barry down towards him.

For a moment Barry was frozen, not expecting the collision of lips. A moment later, he reciprocated, giving in to the sensations. _Finally._

Len pulled away too soon, leaving Barry off balance and confused. He smiled at the younger man. “Go get ‘em, Red.”


	4. The Lightning; Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from tumblr by jupitarslightning, also known as Cold Lightning/Artic Night around here.
> 
> "Okay but imagine Barry being completely terrified of lightning because of being struck and by extension lightning storms and he's fighting Len in a huge warehouse and there's a flash of light and a boom and Barry just freaks out, too scared to try and run for a safer place but terrified of being in the warehouse where the noises echo and he can clearly see the lightning."

He knows it’s irrational, that lightning gave him incredible powers, but he can’t help but be terrified of it. Maybe because he knows just how powerful it can be. It changed his life so much, in some ways for the better, but it also lead to so much pain. He can’t stand it now - it’s far too ominous to him. Mark Mardon making it his signature move didn’t help.

Usually, the weather in Central is clear, but every now and then a storm of incredible magnitude rolls through. Whether it’s Mardon or just nature, Barry hates it. He immediately freezes and panics.

So he’s at this confrontation when he hears the peals of thunder and he just stops. He’s caught like a deer in the headlights. He doesn’t fight anymore, doesn’t talk anymore. Len doesn’t even get a word out before the light flashes through the broken windows and Barry just crumples. He collapses in on himself, jumping back and making himself as small as possible. 

Len’s confused, they were kind of in the middle of something, but he can see right away that all that’s been forgotten. Another peal of thunder and dash of lightning rings through the building and Barry just whimpers, doesn’t even move, doesn’t know where to move. He’s staring at Len and it’s like he’s drowning but can’t cry for help lest the water overtake him when he tries to take a breath.

So Len darts forward, grabs his arms. He can see the kids chest rising and sinking too fast to be safe and he knows the kids about to start hyperventilating, he’s seen the signs before, he’s experienced them.

He’s repeating his name, saying it will be alright, asking what’s wrong, but Barry can’t bring himself to respond. His eyes dart about looking for an escape, a way away from this lightning, he doesn’t even care about Snart anymore, but he can’t find one. The only way back to safety is outside. And he can’t go outside, it’s bad enough in here. The windows are open and broken and the lightning can find its way in. The thunder is echoing through the building, bouncing back and forth of the walls and Barry can feel it in his chest.

Leonard pulls off his goggles, pushes back Barry’s mask, holds Barry’s head between his hands and forces the kid to meet his eyes. Barry looks at him like he’s a life raft, widens his eyes and clings on to this gaze. Doesn’t even blink and his eyes start to water because of the sting of the air on them and the fear behind them. 

Len slowly guides him away, Barry clings on to him the moment Len tries to move him, suddenly jolted into life. He holds on to his arms desperately as Len manoeuvres him slowly away from the open windows and walls, back further into the building and through a door to one of the inner rooms. He’s still repeating it: ‘breath, just breath. In and out, you can do it kid. Deep breath in. And out.’

The kids gasping now, crying, but he’s trying. He’s choking on his breaths but he’s trying to keep the pace. Len can feel him shaking under his hands. He jolts whenever the thunder echoes through, regresses every time the light flashes. Len moves him over to a corner of the room, lets the kid feel the walls supporting him on two sides and Len in front of him. Barry sinks into the corner, hands coming up over his head as he tries to block out all sight and sound. Len sinks down in front of him, hand on his back as he tries to keep up with the soothing words. Tries to keep Barry grounded as he spirals down.

The storm doesn’t last long, but it feels like hours. It takes Barry even longer to calm down afterwards. He’s a state, tear stained face and messed hair. When he finally regains complete control of himself he sits in silence, not knowing where to go from here, completely lost in the experience. He uncovers his head, looks up at Len, and doesn’t know what to say. Len asks if he’s alright, but Barry doesn’t know if he is. He just whispers ‘thank you’, and disappears in a flash.


	5. Self Destruction; Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self harm.

He drew the blade across his skin, watching the red bead up as it tore. A drop dribbled out of the bottom, and then the wound stitched itself back together before his eyes.

What was even the point anymore?

Barry grabbed the towel from beside him and wiped clean the small blood trail. The pain, the sting, was already gone. There was nothing left to mark its place. And still no solace.

He did it again, drawing the blade across the same space, slowly, savouring it. Again, it was gone a moment later. He sighed, thudding his head back against the cold wall.

He was at STAR labs, in the one place he knew Cisco and Caitlin couldn't film - Gideon's room. One request from him, and she'd stopped making comments unless he specifically asked her to. It was nice. Peaceful. It was a safe space. At home, there was always this fear of discovery. Would Joe or Iris knock on the door at the wrong moment? When he'd first moved out it wasn't as great an improvement as he'd thought it would be. He still had to watch himself, be sure to abstain before any occasions where they might see the marks, keep it limited to places he could hide.

At least now he could do as much as he liked and not worry about anyone seeing it later. No more scars to hide. It wasn't as wonderful a change as he'd always thought it would be, and he had thought about it before. What it would be like to have no scars. He'd thought he'd want it, but now he just missed them. It was a backhanded gift, really. He could slice and carve as much as he liked, but every day it was a blank slate. There was never any proof, no reminders. The pain didn’t last, and neither did the good feeling that followed. 

So he went deeper, always deeper. He gave himself injuries that could have killed him only a year ago. The blood worked its way down his arm and hand, coming faster now, but the tide soon stopped.

As the gashes knitted themselves together, the security alert pinged. His head jolted up, jerking to attention. 

"Gideon?" He asked, and she whirred to life, lighting up the dark room.

"You have an intruder in the main lab." The cool voice reported.

Barry furrowed his brow. "The main lab? Why didn't the sensors pick anything up earlier?"

"The intruder appears to be one Leonard Snart, also known as Captain Cold. He froze over the sensors before they could register his presence."

Barry cursed, pulling down his sleeve without even stopping to wipe the fresh blood as he sped over to stop whatever it was Cold was doing.

He wasn't wearing his parka, instead he was dressed in a dark blue jumper, but his goggles were loose in his hand. He narrowed his eyes when Barry was suddenly in front of him. "Quick even for you, Scarlet."

Barry scowled, too emotionally drained for this confrontation today. "I was in the area. What are you after?"

Cold smirked. "I was hoping to get a bit of recon done, maybe find some new toys, but it seems my plans have been cut short. I don't suppose you'll let me just wander out of here?"

"Just go." Barry sighed, not wanting to deal with this. He could feel the blood on his arm soaking through his shirt, and he had to awkwardly hide it behind his body. 

"Not like you, kid." Cold raised an eyebrow. "Where's the big speech about how I'm a plague on the city? Where are the threats to take me in?"

"You know full well that the cops have no evidence on you, and I don't think my speeches really leave any effect. Now get out of here before I drag you out." Please.

Cold shook his head, and Barry's heart thudded in his chest. "Can't do that. I've clearly walked in on something here, and now I'm curious as to what."

An instant later, he was standing alone of the street outside. He cursed, the kid was fast when he wanted to be. He tried not to let the fact that he hadn't even been able to think about stopping him with gun in hand unsettle him. As he reoriented himself, Leonard noticed a smudge on the sleeve his jumper that hadn't been there two seconds earlier. It was faint, nothing more than something picked up in passing, but it was undoubtedly blood. He twisted slightly to see the light impression of two fingers in red on the small of his back.

He looked back towards the labs in confusion. What on earth was the kid involved in now? 

Barry slammed his fist against the wall of Gideon's room before he even fully slowed down, his momentum cracking the surface. Damn him, god damn him. He rested his forehead against the cold wall, trying to calm his breathing. Such bad timing. He wasn't even safe here, couldn't hide here. And now that would be on the cameras, they'd know Barry was here, hiding away.

Shit.

"Gideon, play back the footage from the main lab. All possible angles."

He watched in silence as the scene unfolded from various perspectives and - there. A camera behind his back had caught his unnaturally bent arm, hidden away and red through the pale blue fabric, red lines on his fingers.

"Delete it. Every camera in the room, from the moment he walked in."

"I would recommend-"

"Do it, Gideon. Just delete it all." He didn't care. He'd deal with the fallout in the morning. He wasn't taking chances.

"Of course. It's done."

Barry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

He turned, putting his back to the wall but maintaining contact. He slowly slid down to where his instruments awaited him on the ground. He looked at them appraisingly: he hadn't eaten for several hours, and the continued healing and short bursts of speed had started to take their toll. Barry liked it, the exhaustion. It made him heal slower. He had to be careful he didn't pass out as his body tried and failed to rapidly fix the open wounds, but that had only happened once and he'd been fine once he eventually woke up. It was more enjoyable, knowing it had an effect. It was more like how it used to be.

He grabbed the blade and pulled it harshly across the soft skin of his forearm, feeling it tug as it met slight resistance. As the pain shot through him he gasped, closing his eyes and revelling in the feeling as the warmth surrounded his wound, dripping down to his wrist. Some of the stress, the anxiety, the anger, faded away. One for his mother. One for his father. One for Eddie. One for each person who had been hurt because of him. For a moment, the worry and fear of Cold walking in passed. It was almost a minute before the wounds healed - not enough. Never enough.

He reached over for the blood-stained towel, wiping the still wet blood from his arm, leaving only a faint pink tint that he would be able to wash away with ease. It wasn't good enough, but short of jumping off a building there wasn't much he could do.

Barry shoved his instruments into the rucksack beside him. He should head back home and shower before Joe finished work and realised he wasn't there. Throwing it over his shoulder, he sped out of the labs.

Before he could even register what he was seeing, a blast caught his side and he slowed, rolling with the impact. Shit, he'd been distracted. Of course Cold was still out there, probably waiting for Barry to leave so he could sneak back in.

Barry stood, ready to run at him even with reduced speed. "What now, Snart?"

Cold shouldered his weapon, but Barry was no fool. A flinch on his part and it would be pointed at his chest in a second. "I told you, kid. I'm curious. I don't like being curious."

Barry gritted his teeth. "It doesn't concern you."

Cold cocked his head. "If it concerns the Flash, it concerns me."

"This isn't Flash business." Barry tensed.

Cold instantly had his gun pointing forward, and he fired as Barry ran at him. Barry tried to grab his arm, knocking the gun away, but Cold twisted at the last moment and all he got was fabric, tearing away his sleeve. He threw it aside and spun, facing him again, not wanting a shot to the back as he tried to leave.

He was going to run again when he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the now exposed arm of his enemy. An arm laced with scars, one travelling from the base of his wrist and up under the remainder of his sleeve. Cold followed his gaze and scowled. "And that isn't your business."

Barry didn't respond, and he didn't look away for a long time. Those marks were fucking beautiful. He looked up at Leonard's face as he removed the rucksack from his shoulder.

"There's your answer." Barry said, swinging it over. As Leonard watched it fall at his feet, Barry sped away, unsure whether he'd made the right call. All that mattered was he had plenty of back-ups back home, and Joe wasn't due back for another ten minutes.


	6. Just Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's literally it its just smut. (With a rare bottom!Len)

Leonard grinned when Barry got back to his apartment, still in the suit but with the mask down. Barry met his smile with an exasperated look.

"Really, Len? You had to pull that stunt whilst the Arrow's in town? Do you have any idea how much I had to screw up just so you could get away? He'll never let me forget it."

Len just laughed, pouring himself a drink. He would've offered Barry one if he hadn't known he would deny it. "It makes it more exciting, and I love to give you a challenge."

Barry walked over, sitting up on the counter beside where Len was standing. "And my challenge this time was to let you get away without anyone realising what I was doing? Thanks. I'll remember you were doing it for me when I'm at my new mandatory training sessions with Arsenal."

Len set down his drink, sliding round Barry's leg until he was situated between them, and wrapped his arms around Barry's waist. "I guess I'll just have to make it up to you."

"I guess you will," Barry said, wrapping his arms around Len's shoulder's and leaning forward to meet his lips. 

Without warning, Len hoisted him up, and Barry had to wrap his legs around Len to stop himself from falling ungracefully forward. The kiss broke with his gasp of shock, and Len smirked at his reaction.

"Always nice to catch the fastest man alive by surprise."

Barry playfully frowned at him. "No wonder they call you the coldest man alive."

Len laughed, carrying Barry over to the small bedroom. "Time to heat things up then."

When they reached the bed, Len dropped him down onto the foot of it, pulling off his shirt as Barry rolled his eyes up at him and undid the zip to his jacket, pulling it off and throwing carelessly aside. 

Len was about to step forward, to push him back into the bed and lean over him, when Barry stood, pushing him back against the wall. He would've made a comment of protest, but the look in Barry's eyes made it clear that he was taking charge for once, and Len was more than happy enough to let him. 

Barry leant up against him as he kissed him, grinding into his hip. The friction of Barry's leg against his crotch sent blood rushing down and the pressure of Barry's growing erection next to his only hastened the response. He moved his hands down to grab Barry's ass and pull him closer, leaving no inch of their bodies apart.

A moment later, Barry dropped pulled away and dropped down to his knees. He unbuttoned Len's jeans, pulling his cock free from the cloth.

"Thought I was supposed to be making it up to you?" Len asked, trying not to shudder as he felt Barry's hand on him.

Barry looked up at him from under those ridiculously long and gorgeous eyelashes. "You will be. I've been thinking about this ever since that shot you took at me earlier left me on my knees in front of you. I would've let you fuck my mouth then and there if you'd asked."

Len rolled his lips as Barry spoke, the words going straight to his cock, almost fully hard already. The kid blushed at the slightest comment until the moment clothes started coming off, and then he just let himself go. Len loved it. The only time he thought he might love Barry's mouth more was when it was on him.

It drove him crazy that Barry knew exactly what reaction he was getting when he took Len in his mouth. No matter how cool and collected he tried to be, Barry could always unravel him in an instant. And the damn kid knew it.

As Barry moved back and forward, swirling his tongue and taking Len deeper into him each time, Len moaned, running his fingers through Barry's hair. His knees felt weak, and he grabbed on as much to support himself as he did to get a reaction from Barry. 

Barry's reaction was all he could've hope for though. As his fingers tightened in the hair at the back of his head, Barry moaned appreciatively around him, sending a sensation so tangible up him that Len could've sworn he'd felt it in his chest. 

When Barry's eyes met his, dark with arousal, Len could have melted. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve this kid, but he wasn't one to turn down a gift like Barry Allen. 

When he grew close to coming he lightly pulled Barry off him, and, god damn him, the kid actually looked disappointed. 

Len smiled, bending down to kiss his cheek. "Get on the bed, I'm not done with you yet."

Barry grinned mischievously, pulling himself up by Len's arm. "Good. Because tonight I want to make you cum so hard that you scream."

Len groaned as Barry kissed down his neck, sucking lightly at his shoulder. He was always so jealous that Barry could leave marks on him that he couldn't return, and Barry knew just how infuriatingly hot Len found it. No matter how dominant he usually was when it came to sex, Len had a weakness for being marked. "Just get on the bed, Barry, before you drive me insane."

Len walked around to the bedside table, pulling out lube and a condom and placing them at the end of the bed, as Barry lay back on the bed, resting on his elbows. He watched unabashed as Len kicked off his shoes and jeans, climbing onto the bed to rest on Barry's thighs. Cisco would kill him if he ever found out the things that had happened to his suit. 

Len ran his fingers slowly and seductively up Barry's leather-clad legs, coming to a stop at his crotch, where Len palmed him through the material. Barry groaned as the material became even more uncomfortably tight around him. 

Len leaned forward as he undid the zip, catching Barry's mouth with his as he took Barry's cock in hand. 

Barry opened his mouth to let Len in, but Len teased him, never doing more than running his tongue along Barry's lip and moving his hand infuriatingly slow. Barry groaned into his mouth. "Fuck, Len. I want you."

"Just you wait," Len said, pulling away. He kissed down Barry's neck and chest, pulling down the bottoms of the suit and freeing Barry's legs as he did. When he reached the end of the bed he pulled them off, throwing them into a pile with the rest of their clothes somewhere on the other side of the room. He reached over to the lube and condom, moving back up to sit near Barry's thighs.

As Len tore open the condom, Barry rested his head back and shut his eyes, ready for him and stomach coiling in anticipation. Instead, he gasped as he felt Len's hand on him a moment later, opening his eyes and jerking his head back up to see him slowly unrolling the condom over Barry's length.

Eyes wide in surprise, Barry could hardly get out the words. "What? L-Len, are you sure?"

Len smirked, happy to leave he foul-mouthed Barry Allen near to speechless for once. "I'm sure." He said, leaning forward again to catch Barry's lips in a quick and chaste kiss. "You've done this before?" He asked, guiding Barry up until they were both sitting, Len nestled in his lap. 

Barry nodded hastily. "Uh, yeah. Once. I mean, I-"

Len stopped him from rambling on with another kiss. "You want to do this?"

Barry paused for a moment, before nodding again. "Definitely. But, I thought that you… Wouldn't?"

Len chuckled at the nerves clear on Barry's face. "I want to do everything with you."

He took Barry's hand and held it out between them, pouring some lube onto his fingers. Barry just swallowed heavily, looking into Len's eyes.

Len leaned close to Barry's ear, nipping lightly at the lobe. "So make me scream."

He felt Barry shudder under him at his words, and he repositioned his legs so he was sitting up slightly, giving Barry room to put his hand under him. Len had done this before, but not for years now. He never let any of his passing fancies have him so completely. The last time had probably been before Barry even lost his virginity, but he tried not to think about that. Instead, he focused on the sensation as Barry slowly, tentatively, probed a finger into him. 

God, it felt good. He sighed into Barry's neck, and that seemed to be the right move as Barry gained some confidence, moving with more surety. Soon after, he added a second finger, stretching him out and scissoring, getting Len as open as possible. 

When he added a third finger Len shuddered. He really needed to get the kid to do this more often. Maybe bring some toys into the bedroom next time. 

After a few minutes, Barry pulled his fingers out and Len sank back down into him, wanting the sensation to last a moment longer. 

"Are you ready?" Barry asked, adorably unsure how to proceed. 

Len just smirked, and he pushed Barry back down to lie flat on the bed. "I'm definitely ready."

As Barry looked up at him, confused by Len's push, Len coated a generous amount of lube onto him, stroking a little more than was strictly necessary. 

Barry's eyes fluttered as Len took hold of Barry's cock and raised himself so he could sit on it. He rolled his lips as he pushed himself down onto it, breathing heavily as it stretched him out even further. He shut his eyes briefly as Barry filled him, deeper than he'd anticipated but more enjoyable for it.

He heard Barry gasp under him, felt him shudder, and started to rock. Barry grasped his hips as Len started to bounce on top of him, Barry's cock slamming into his prostrate. 

For once, Barry seemed speechless. No string of obscene promises, just gasps and groans and muttering his name. Len didn't think he'd ever seen him so undone, and that just made the experience even more pleasurable. "Christ, Scarlet. You're beautiful."

Barry opened his eyes and looked up at Len above him, but the only words he could get out were "fuck me…"

Len chuckled as he did so, but soon the sensation overwhelmed him and he picked up his pace. Barry's hand were still on his ass and he wouldn't have had Barry move them for the world, so he took his own cock in hand and started jerking over Barry's chest and stomach. 

Barry's hands clenched tight on Len as he came inside him, tight enough that Len would probably have two handprints bruised into him for the next week. He stopped rocking as Barry reached his orgasm, instead resting on him as he jerked himself to orgasm a moment later, cumming over his chest. 

They both paused in the afterglow, Barry still inside Len and Len breathing heavily on top of him. A minute or two later, Len started to laugh, raising himself slowly and lying next to Barry. "Not often you can't find the words, red."

Barry turned his head to face him. "Not often you do that."

Len smirked, moving his head forward slightly to kiss Barry chastely at the corner of his mouth. "We can always change that."

Barry moaned, and an instant later he was clean and lying half on the bed and half on Len's chest. "I hope that's a promise."

Len smiled as he took Barry into a slow kiss, gentle unlike the passionate embraces that came before. He hoped it was too.


End file.
